


Missing You

by Danger_Zone24



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Flowers, M/M, Missing the other half, Postcards, Staying connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Art for SoloveiThe Old Guard Mini Bang
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Old Guard Mini Bang 2020





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).



> Thank you Solovei for writing the inspiration for this art.
> 
> [Read Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489959)


End file.
